Project K Random One-Shots
by thatACDCchick
Summary: A compilation of one-shots ranging from K-M. A lot of them will most likely be from Yo Chitose's POV since I RP as him on tumblr and it's where I get most of my prompt ideas from.
1. Prompt 1- Back to the Norm

**Prompt 1- Back to the Norm**

How long had it been since Yo Chitose went into a nightclub? God. It felt like a century. In reality, though, it was probably somewhere close to a week and a half. Running missions and patrolling the streets looking for Totsuka's killer did that to a person. There were other reasons, too, but those didn't bother him so much. On a rainy day last week, he had run into a gang of thugs picking on kids in the park. He was saved by Saburouta Bandou who happened to be in the area. In the end though, the closed off, reserved man had saved Chitose in more ways than one. Taking on most of the thugs single-handedly. Patching up the stab wound Chitose had sustained in the fight. Comforting him while they huddled in that abandoned building during the rain. Continuing to stay with him the morning after when all was said and done….

Chitose shook his head to dispel the thoughts clouding it. Instead he listened to the music that surrounded him. That bounced around in his skull and pounded at his chest. It was liberating in a way. Over at the bar area, he ordered a glass of his favorite whiskey and sipped it slowly as he picked out someone to take home. He couldn't let himself rely on Bandou all the time, now. He needed to give the guy a break and release his tension the way he had done for years.

The only difference was that Dewa was still gone. His wingman and best friend had left him for a mission overseas. One they couldn't ignore or argue. It was too important for the whole of Homra. With a sigh, he scanned the crowd for someone. Anyone. His eyes landed on a girl with a petite frame and flaming red hair pulled back in a ponytail that curled over her shoulder. She was looking right at him with hazel eyes and a thin black straw rolling between glossy, crimson lips.

Perfect. Without Dewa there to play wingman, he used his own natural born charm to stare back at her until the current song ended and the next one began. To his relief, it wasn't dubstep for once. Setting his glass on the glowing bar, he nodded his head towards the dance floor. Satisfaction flooded through him when she looked him up and down and set her own glass down. They met in the writhing mass of bodies bouncing up and down to the song and Chitose began the real work.

They shifted and moved against each other to the beat of the song. She was good at using her hips, which didn't come as a surprise to Chitose as he snaked an arm around her waist and held her close to him. She slid one of her own arms up around his neck and brought him down into a kiss before the beat picked back up and she pulled away. He tasted her drink on her tongue and the gloss on her lips. It was different. Different from what he had grown used to in the past week.

Pushing aside the different taste, he turned her in his arm and moved his hips against hers. This he had particularly gotten good at…. _Damn. _He couldn't get Bandou out of his head. As the song began to wind down and shift into the next, Chitose pulled the girl out of the sea of bodies into one of the corners where he pressed her against the wall and pressed his mouth to hers. He felt her hands grab his face and pull it closer and her mouth open to force her tongue between his lips.

But it was wrong. All of it was wrong. From the way she smelled to the way she felt pressed against him. He finally pulled away with a curse and stalked away ignoring her cry of protest. Back at the bar he found Bandou sitting in his room flipping through recon pictures on the screen of his phone. When Chitose knocked on the doorframe, Bandou looked up with a brow raised behind his dark sunglasses.

"I thought you were going out, tonight," he remarked.

"Got bored," he lied with a shrug as he leaned against the door. "Mind if I join you?"

Bandou looked back at his phone and gave a shrug. "Might as well. But please, no fooling around."

"Don't worry. I'm not really in the mood for it," Chitose replied. At least this was the truth. Slipping off his vest and shoes, he sat on the bed and curled up against Bandou's side with his head resting on the man's shoulder.

"Something wrong?" Bandou asked. From the side, Chitose could see his dark eyes regarding the man now curled up against him.

"No. Just didn't feel like sitting in my room bored, you know?" he replied closing his eyes and smiling softly. This felt right.


	2. Prompt 2- Dream vs Reality

**Prompt 2- Dream vs. Reality**

"Good morning, Saru!" Misaki called happily as his husband walked sleepily into the kitchen.

Fushimi groaned and flopped down into the chair with a yawn causing Misaki to laugh and set aside the spatula.

"Did you have a good night's rest?" He asked as he fixed coffee for Fushimi and set the steaming mug in front of his face.

"I kind of had a nightmare...," he admitted sitting up to take a sip of the lifesaving liquid in the cup.

"Wanna talk about it?" Misaki asked gently as he walked back over to the stove.

Fushimi sat quietly as he tried to remember the nightmare. "We were both in gangs... Enemy gangs... At first we were in the same one, but then I left for another... You hated me... and we tried to kill each other... That's all I remember." The last part was a lie. He couldn't bring himself to tell his beloved how he had stabbed Misaki in the shoulder with a throwing knife that glowed red.

Seeing the dismay on Fushimi's face, Misaki turned off the stove top and walked over to wrap his arms around the man's shoulders and press the side of his face to Fushimi's. "I could never hate you, Saru... I love you..."

The dream faded and Fushimi was brought back to reality by the ringing of his cell phone. Rubbing the sleep from his face, he picked it up. "This is Fushimi." He answered.

"You're needed down at the docks." Awashima's voice said into his ear.

"I'll be right there." He replied hanging up the phone and not bothering to listen to any more of his commanding officer's orders.

Fushimi sat in his office staring at a point on the wall trying to bring the words from his dream back to his memory. The words where Misaki had said he loved him... but for the life of him... Fushimi just couldn't hear those words again. With a sigh, he stood and rolled his head on his shoulders as he picked up his sword and stalked through the door...


	3. Prompt 3- Pillow Fort

**Prompt 3- Pillow Fort**

Misaki sighed as he used the key on the door. Chitose had slipped it to him without Bandou knowing and told him to use it in case he got tired of "rolling around in the Monkey Boy's cage at the zoo." Well... that time had come. After spending four straight hours running around Fushimi's apartment from the man trying to escape him, he had decided to leave instead. There was only so much the vanguard could take of Fushimi chasing after him trying to strip him naked. Inside the apartment, he called out for someone only to be called back that Chitose and San-chan were in the back room. With slumped shoulders and a tentative shuffle, he walked back to find a giant, fluffy, white obstruction right in the door way.

"Um... Chitose...?" He asked slowly with a feeling of confusion.

"Hey, Misaki-san!" Chitose replied popping his brunette head out of a random hole in the white mound. "We built a pillow fort!"

"He made me build a pillow fort," Bandou's dejected voice called out from somewhere in the mound.

"Do... do I want to know what you're doing in there?" Misaki asked feeling taken aback.

"Shadow puppets!" Chitose said excitedly plunging back in. A flashlight lit and someone's hand formed a dog before Misaki heard barking and growling noises.

"Please save me, Yata-san..." Bandou begged sounding close to tears. Whether they were tears of laughter or tears of dismay, Misaki didn't know. He simply closed the door slowly to find a handwritten sign reading "NO GIRLS ALLOWED." Then, with a sigh, he turned and walked into the living room where he plopped down onto the couch face first and secured his headphones over his ears.

"Why me?" he asked himself as the first song began drowning out Chitose's continuous dog noises.


	4. Prompt 4- Wedding

**Prompt 4- Wedding**

Chitose stood at the end of the aisle adjusting the tie around his neck. It kept choking at his Adam's Apple so he continued to fidget at it as he stood waiting. Suddenly, a smack on his hand caused him to jump and lower the hand.

"Stop fidgeting, idiot!" Misaki's voice hissed.

He turned to see the boy standing and glaring at him with hazel eyes. He too looked uncomfortable in the monkey suit. When Chitose's hand went back up to readjust it, Misaki slapped him, again.

"It keeps bothering me," he hissed back at his best man.

Rolling his eyes, Misaki turned and pointed at the door towards the back of the church which had just opened to the processional of the Wedding March. Chitose felt his heart kick up into his throat which didn't help the tie problem. Dewa walked down the aisle arm in arm with Kusanagi. The bartender glared around through purple tinted sunglasses at what little faces were in the church pews as if they were all staring at him. They weren't though. They were watching Dewa who was walking- no. He was practically skipping down the aisle donned in a start white suit that matched Chitose's black one.

The nuptials were short, sweet and simple. Chitose couldn't keep his eyes off the joy in Dewa's while Dewa seemed to just hop in place waiting for the best part. At one point, Fujishima, Dewa's best man had to place a hand on the man's shoulder while Chitose held tightly onto his hands. When they finally said, "I do," Chitose had to clear hsi throat a few times before he could make it clear. Dewa, however, just called it out like a song. Even before the priest pronounced them married, Dewa threw his arms around Chitose and kissed him much to the enjoyment of the Homra members still watching.

The reception was…. interesting to say the least….

After the first dance, they ate in semi silence until it came time to throw the bouquet and garter. It wasn't easy to slip from Dewa's leg, but after a kiss on the lips to keep him still, Chitose managed. Out of nowhere, Misaki fell across the floor with his outstretched hands causing the garter to land safely in them.

"Well, well, little bro! Didn't think you were into this!" Chitose laughed loudly.

"Saru pushed me, the bastard!" the boy exclaimed pointing at the former Homra member clad in a blue suit smiling maliciously at Misaki.

"Watch me catch the bouquet, won't you Mi~sa~ki?" He cackled.

Kusanagi intervened grabbing the boy by the collar and dragging him out of the reception area. This was to no avail as the boy managed to climb back in through a window and leap into the air to snatch the bouquet then land with a flip on one knee in front of a raging Misaki. Before he could open his mouth, however, he was grabbed once more by the bartender ad throw bodily from the room as he snuggled the flowers to his face saying that he and Misaki were meant to be forever. Somewhere along the lines once the champagne was popped and the glasses overflowed, Mikoto managed to drag Kusanagi off to the coat rooms to settle an "argument" between the pair. Three argument settlements later, Fushimi was caught dragging Misaki off to the coat rooms for his own round with the boy.

"Find your own spot!" Kusanagi roared kicking them in the direction of the bathroom.

"Here, little bro! They're ribbed!" Chitose called tossing a few condoms at the swordsman and the struggling vanguard. Misaki wasn't fighting too much, by this point, having had more than a few glasses of champagne. Then Chitose caught Dewa's reddened face and smiled. "Don't worry, dear. I have plenty for our honeymoon in Okinawa." He said which only served to cause the man's face to burn hotter and brighter than before.

In the corner during this whole fiasco, Eric sat and nibbled on his food while Fujishima facepalmed.

"What are they talking about? Why do Kusanagi-san and Mikoto-san keep going into the coat room?" The innocent blonde asked the other.

Fujishima coughed and sputtered that they were having an argument. Eric, still not understanding and growing cold went into the coat room for his hoodie to find Kusanagi and Mikoto in the middle of another "argument."

"What are you doing to my hoodie?!" The boy cried out in horror.

"… the… um…. keys?" Kusanagi choked out as Mikoto glared at him.

"Best. Wedding. Ever." Chitose sighed leaning back in his chair and wrapping an arm around Dewa's shoulders.


	5. Prompt 5- Revenge

**Prompt 5- Revenge**

"Where the fuck are they? Dammit..." Chitose cursed as he dug through his room.

From the hallway he heard Bandou call for him. "C'mon, Chitose! We gotta go before we miss our flight!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" He called back. Then he spotted the little box he had been looking for. "Ah! Finally!"

He was about to shove the box of condoms into his bag when he noticed the seal was broken. Which was suspicious because he had never used this box, yet. Opening the flap, he picked out one of the shiny foil squares and examined it. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary... except maybe a weird sloshing inside the wrapper. He took a tentative sniff and cringed. Pepper juice.

"Misaki...," he let out in a low growl. Then with a sigh he stuffed the condom back into the box and dug his phone out of his pocket. "Hello... is Sakura-san in? Tell her it's Yo Chitose."

The secretary on the other line immediately transfered his call to the woman he was searching for.

"Sakura Yu." Her voice sai curtly.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend, Sakura-san?" Chitose asked with a grin in his voice.

He heard her let out a small choke. "Ch-Chitose! What do you want?"

"I'm afraid my little brother's gone and destroyed the last of my condoms. I kind of need some more because I'm leaving on a trip." He explained.

"Remind me why I keep giving all these to you?" the woman asked with a sigh.

"Because otherwise I'll reveal all the lewd details of our affair to your husband and the public." He smiled.

Sakura grunted and asked for the address she was to send these to.

"Room 209." Chitose replied after giving her the address for the hotel he and Bandou were staying at. "Thanks again, Sakura-san."

"Yeah, yeah." She said before hanging up.

"You coming or not, Chitose?" Bandou asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, sorry!" He jumped and smiled. "Just let me leave something for Misaki-san and I'll be right down." He said running over to Bandou with his hands behind his back and giving Bandou a kiss on the lips.

"Just hurry, please." Bandou sighed picking up Chitose's bag and heading downstairs.

"I will. Don't worry." He laughed as he snuck off to Misaki's room to replace the kid's box with the tampered box.


	6. Prompt 6- Headphones

**Prompt 6- Headphones**

"Hey… Chitose-san… you got a minute?" a tentative voice asked from the doorway to his room.

Chitose turned to see a boy with dark hair and thick-framed glasses standing there.

"Hey, Fushimi, what's up?" he replied beckoning for the teen to enter.

"I need a little help…," the teen admitted once he was sitting at the edge of the bed.

He looked up from his book at Fushimi in surprise. Since when did this smartass ever need help with anything? Usually he was following Misaki around like a shadow as the kid bolted around doing anything and everything for their king.

"With…?" he let the question trail off.

"Misaki's birthday…," he mumbled.

"That's right," Chitose said remembering the day. "Tomorrow's July 20th, isn't it?"

He had lost count of the days after spending night after night out in the clubs with Dewa.

"What is it you need help with?" he went on to ask.

"I wanted to get him something… but I'm not sure what…," the kid admitted not meeting the playboy's eyes.

"How old's he gonna be? Eighteen?" Chitose wondered. "Well, there's always a dirty magazine." He says remembering that boys at that age usually liked those.

"No!" Fushimi blanched. "Misaki would never! God, why does everything that comes out of your mouth have to be sexual?!"

Chitose rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright already. No dirty magazines," he conceeded. "You got a better idea, Monkey Boy?"

A vein pulsed in Fushimi's temple at the nickname but he ignored it. "Well… the headphones he wears now are always getting tangled up when he skates…." The teen mused.

"Huh… I was just looking at a pair of wireless headphones yesterday at the electronics store down the street. They're pretty expensive, though, I don't know…."

"I don't care! It's perfect! Thanks, Chitose-san!" Fushimi called as he leapt from the bed and dashed out the door.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered distractedly still thinking that a dirty magazine would have been more fun of a gift since the kid was so easily flustered. "At least I know what I'm getting him…." He grinned.


	7. Prompt 7- At All

**Prompt 7- At All**

Chitose sat tiredly on the bench watching the crowds go by. He had just gotten done scouring the area for any leads. This meant flashing the photo, their only clue to the identity of Totsuka's murderer, around at random people. With a defeated sigh, he pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his vest pocket. There was only two left in the pack. He groaned dejectedly as he pulled one out with his lips and held it there as he flipped open the engraved Zippo lighter and lit the end of his cigarette. When the tobacco had blazed to life and its smoke filled his lungs, he flipped the lighter black closed and replaced it in his vest with the single cigarette in the pack.

That was when he looked back up at the crowd, that's when he noticed him. Saruhiko Fushimi. Homra's traitor. Anger surged through him and before he knew it, he was standing and pushing his way through the sea of bodies to the boy. He seemed to be alone for the moment and the temptation was just too great. He didn't know if he could beat the SCEPTER4 member single-handedly, in fact the thought of going up against Fushimi almost sent him running, but still his feet carried him closer. When he was right behind Fushimi, Chitose flung his arm around the shorter male's shoulders and removed the cigarette from his lips.

"So tell me," he began before blowing the smoke into the boy's face. "Who let the Monkey Boy out of his cage?"

Fushimi sputtered and grimmaced waving his hand in front of his face. "Yō Chitose. Yo." He greeted unhappily.

"Ha, like I haven't heard that before," he muttered as he placed his hand back to his mouth to take a drag.

"And you haven't been calling me Monkey Boy since Misaki and I first joined that little gang of troublemakers you associate yourself, with?" He challenged.

"Fair enough," he replied with a shrug. "Where's the traitorous little Monkey Boy headed, I wonder."

"Recon." Was all the boy said in reply.

"Interesting, interesting," mused Chitose as he continued to scan the faces in the crowd. "Wait... let me guess... you're still after Misaki-san, aren't you?" The look in Fushimi's eyes answered the question better than words could. "After he rejected you like that, you're still pining after him?" He let out a breath through pursed lips. "Talk about a glutton for punishment."

"Given time, Misaki will come to love me back," he promised.

"Doubt it," the man muttered with a snort. "You see... Misaki-san doesn't like you anymore. As a friend. As a brother. As a lover. He despises your disgusting face nowadays. Whatever could have happened was ruined the moment you left us to join the enemy." He took one last drag on the cigarette until the flame hit the filter. "So... good luck continuing to live your life in denial,

Monkey Boy." As he exhaled the last drag of smoke, he stubbed out the cigarette on the crisp, blue wool of Fushimi's coat. The symbol of his betrayal.

As he walked away, he couldn't believe what he had just done. Provoking the boy was as big a death wish as scratching Kussanagi's precious bar. When he looked over his shoulder, he looked at the rage in Fushimi's eyes and decided to run. Just run and never look back. Luckily for him, he was quickly able to lose Fushimi in the ocean of faces around them. When he popped out on the other side of the crowd, he quickly ducked into a dark alleyway to watch Fushimi extract himself from the crowd as well. With rage coloring his eyes, Fushimi spun around looking for his intended victim. But to no avail.

With a shriek of rage, the traitor stormed away as sparks from his aura danced around his person. Chitose took a deep breath to calm his nerves before extracting the last cigarette from his vest and lighting it. As he crumpled the empty pack and threw it aside, he took off for the bar resolving to buy another pack or ten along the way.


	8. Prompt 8- When The Music Stops

**Prompt 8- When The Music Stops**

They were fighting again. His mother and one of her boyfriends. Which number was he? Chitose had lost count. He could barely remember his name. Only that it began with an 'S.' But he had started another fight with Chitose's mother. Right in the middle of the supermarket, too. With a sigh, he stalked off to wander around the aisles. This really wasn't helping him get over Sera's rejection of him. No. He couldn't start thinking of her right now. Not in the supermarket. In public. With a grunt, he pulled the headphones from his jacket pocket and slipped them into his ears before he began to flip through the different songs on the old music player his dad had given him. When he settled on one he felt was needed at the moment, he began making his way out of the supermarket. Before he had slipped the headphones in, he could hear his mother and boyfriend X still screaming at each other on the top of their lungs.

He briefly wondered what the subject was about, this time. Probably money. It was always money. That's all that this boyfriend worried about was how much money they had. He had even taken away most of Chitose's allowance to save money. Every morning he had to hope that the guy had left him enough for lunch that day on top of the television. More often than not, though, he went to school with his pockets empty. Sure, Dewa always shared with him on these occasions, but he hated taking advantage of his friend like that. Dewa was his only friend and it seemed that all he did was use the guy.

With a sigh, he finally settled on a stone bench outside of the supermarket. It was all too late before he realized that the bench was the only smoking area set aside for employees of the supermarket. The scent of the smoke hit his nose and he was immediately reminded of his father. His dad had been an avid smoker before he left and the smell of the tobacco always brought up those memories of him coming back inside after having a smoke. No matter what, he never smoked when he was around Chitose.

It was amongst those memories that his music player died.

"No," he grunted under his breath. "Don't die on me now, you piece of shit."

Pulling the headphones from his ears and the player from his pocket, he examined it. The battery was dead. Fuck. How could he have forgotten to charge it? What was he supposed to do between now and when his mother finally decided to walk away from the fight? With a sigh of defeat, he leaned his head back on the bench and stared up at the sky above him.

"You doing okay, sweetheart?" a feminine voice asked suddenly.

Chitose turned to see a blonde bombshell standing in front of him lighting a cigarette. She was gorgeous, he realized. Once she had her cigarette lit, she reached up to pull her hair free and let it flow down her shoulders in golden waves. After running a hand through her hair, she looked back down at Chitose and regarded him with piercing green eyes.

"I asked if you were doing alright?" she repeated sitting next to him on the bench.

"I... I'm fine," he lied after a pause. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Especially the way her lips wrapped around the end of the cigarette in her mouth.

"Here...," she said handing the smoke over to him.

"What?" he asked feeling surprised and confused.

"Take a hit," she told him. "You look like you need it."

Hesitantly, he took the cigarette from her fingers and placed it to his lips. He could taste her saliva on it and when he sucked, he savored it. Not wanting to let go, he ended up choking on the smoke that filled his lungs. Once he had gotten over it, though, he admittedly felt calmer.

"First timer, huh?" she asked with a smirk as she plucked the cigarette from his fingers and raised it to her lips. She chuckled as she blew out the smoke before leaning in. The taste of the cigarette mingled with her lipgloss as she kissed him making his head spin. When she pulled back, she patted him gently on the face. "A pretty face like yours doesn't deserve to be sad," she told him.

"Yo... Yo! Let's go!" the voice of his mother ordered from behind him.

He jumped from the seat with his eyes still on the mystery woman. His head was still spinning and his throat still burned. But there was something new there amongst these sensations. Wanted. The way she had kissed him made it seem like she wanted him. It was something new to him. Alien.

As he walked away with his mother, the woman raised a manicured hand to give a wave. "See you later, Yo," she called softly before taking another drag on her cigarette.


	9. Prompt 9- I'll Be There For You

**Prompt 9- I****'ll Be There For You**

Screaming. That was the first thing Chitose heard when he left Miri's car.

"You sure you don't want to spend the night back at the room, sweetheart?" Miri asked rolling down the window.

With a sigh, Chitose shook his head. "I'll be fine. Go to your husband before he get suspicious," he says as he pulls a cigarette from his jacket pocket and lights it.

"Careful with those things, sweetheart. They'll only kill you," the blonde said with a smirk.

"Yeah? And who was it who got me smoking them?" Chitose said with an arched brow as he blew the first puff of smoke through his lips.

With that chuckle of her he just couldn't seem to get out of her head, she bid him good night and rolled slowly down the street away from him. Watching her drive away, he continued to puff away at the cigarette until it was done. The screaming hadn't stopped, though. His mother and her current boyfriend must be really pissed at each other this time. Maybe they'll finally break up. Chitose had a hunch that the guy was a drug addict of some kind. More than once he had seen shady figures at the back door talking to the guy and then hopping the fence into the alleyway. With a sigh, he turned away from his house to wander around the neighborhood a bit until they were finished.

"Yo, Yo!" a familiar voice called when he rounded the corner.

Looking up, he saw the bespectacled face of his best and only friend, Masaomi Dewa.

"Hey, Masa," he replied moving closer.

Crimson flared up in the other boy's cheeks and he pouted. "What have I said about calling me that?"

Chitose chuckled for the first time all day. "Sorry, old habits die hard."

"Yeah, like that recent habit of yours?"

"Which one?" Chitose asked with a smirk as they began walking towards the playground down the road.

Dewa sighed and readjusted the hat which was still two sizes too big for his head. "It's gonna kill you one day, you know that, right?"

"Which one?" Chitose repeated as he hopped onto the merry-go-round. "Spin it for me!"

"What are you? Five?" Dewa asked arching a brow behind his glasses and walking past him to sit on one of the swingsets.

"Says the guy who goes right for the swings." Chitose rolled his eyes and hopped down to join his friend.

They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying the sounds of the city off in the distance. Chitose kicked his feet up and began swinging slowly.

"Why do you keep seeing that woman?" Dewa finally iquired.

At first, Chitose didn't answer. He just continued to swing. "Don't really know," he finally admitted. "I guess cause she makes me forget what I have to live with at home. I can't rely on you all the time, Masa."

Ignoring the nickname, Dewa leaned his head back and stared up at the night sky. "I don't mind you relying on me," he finally mumbles.

"Well... I can't do it all the time," Chitose explains. "You're only one person. A fucked up guy like me can't ask that of his only friend."

"Maybe I can..." Dewa mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Chitose asked bringing his shoes down to skid himself to a stop.

"We should head back. See if they aren't done fighting."

"Oh... you heard them, too?" Chitose's head fell. He felt ashamed when people in the neighborhood were able to hear his mother's shrill and angry screaming.

"N-no! I just guessed that was why you didn't go inside!" Dewa amended.

With a sigh, Chitose stood and stretched then stuffed his hands into his pockets and jerked his head indicating it was time to go. Dewa ran to catch up then wrapped his arms around the back of his head after readjusting his hat for the umpteenth time. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Chitose reached out and brought Dewa into a hug.

"Thanks for listening, Masa...," he mumbled.

"N-n-no problem, Yo," he replied shakily.

When he let go, Chitose smiled and continued walking before turning back to Dewa. "Mind if I copy your math notes? My dog kind of chewed mine up."

"You liar! You don't even have a dog!" Dewa exclaimed coming out of the slight stupor he had been in from the hug. "You just plain didn't take any notes."

Chitose let out a chuckle. "Maybe."


	10. Prompt 10- Movie Night

_Warning: Smut/Lemon chapter_

**Prompt 10- Movie Night**

"Wait a minute, don't start the movie, yet!" Chitose called from Bandou's kitchen.

"Well you better hurry up, then," Bandou replied.

"You're the one who wanted popcorn, why do I have to hurry?" Chitose retorted with a pout.

Bandou only chuckled as he dimmed the light in the living room and sat down onto the couch. This was their first sort-of date since deciding to take a step back from marriage and dating as a regular couple instead. Neither, however, knew what they were doing in the relationship, still. Just as marriage had been completely new and uncharted territory for them, so was dating. All Chitose knew was that he didn't wear his ring on his finger, anymore. Instead it rested on a thick, silver chain around his neck and tucked away safely under his shirt. He didn't know what Bandou had done with his ring, but he no longer wore it on his finger, as well. With a sigh, he remembered how Bandou had insisted he keep the wedding ring even though he didn't need it. It had shocked him almost as much as their talk in the park involving children. Shaking his head to clear those thoughts, he picked up the bowl of popcorn in one hand and their drinks in the other before flipping off the light switch with his chin and making his way back into the living room.

"Finally," Bandou remarked sarcastically causing Chitose to roll his eyes.

"Is there anything else you require, Master Bandou?" Chitose asked waving his boyfriend's drink in front of his sunglasses.

Crimson flared in the man's cheeks and he shook his head as he snatched up the drink. "No, just sit down so we can watch this damn movie." Then he added, "Please."

"Yes, dear," Chitose smiled and sat down and snuggled up close to him with the popcorn bowl cradled in his lap.

A few minutes into the movie, he began to feel a chill and requested that Bandou hand him the blanket.

"Put your vest back on if you're cold, stupid," Bandou replied grabbing the blanket that was next to him.

"That doesn't keep my arms from getting cold, stupid," he retorted as he wrapped it around himself. "Are you cold? Do you want wrapped up, too?" he asked innocently.

Once again, the man's cheeks began to burn but still he nodded with his lips pressed tightly together. Shifting around, they managed to get the blanket around both of their shoulders, the popcorn bowl resting between them on their legs and Chitose's head resting comfortably on Bandou's shoulder. Some time after that, he felt Bandou's arm wrap around his shoulders to pull him closer. Peering up, he saw the blush on his boyfriend's face in the darkened room and resisted the urge to smile as he rested his head once more on the shoulder and placed a hand lightly on Bandou's knee just to see his reaction. He was rewarded with a slight shiver running through the man and him taking is sunglasses off, finally.

"You still cold?" Chitose asked looking up at his dark eyes. God he loved those eyes.

"A-a little," he replied. An obvious lie.

Chitose set the popcorn bowl aside onto the coffee table as pulled himself even closer to wrap the blanket around themselves even tighter. One of his arms was around Bandou's back where his fingers teased at the hem of the man's shirt.

"Better?" he asked moving his face a little closer. On the screen, something jumped and a loud scream blasted through the speakers causing Chitose to jump and tighten his hold on Bandou. "Shit, that scared me," he breathed.

He felt Bandou's fingers move under his chin and pull his face up into a kiss. Warmth spread through him as it always did when he kissed Bandou and he opened his mouth to taste the others. He was rewarded with Bandou opening his own mouth and the man's tongue snaking out to flit against his. Shifting around, Chitose straddled Bandou's lap and cupped the man's face in his hands to deepen the kiss. He felt Bandou's hands slide up his shirt over the skin of his back and then the man's arms wrapped around him to pull him as close as possible. Chitose pulled back to pull his shirt over his head and slide his own hands under Bandou's shirt and hoodie to press his palms against the skin of his stomach. With a shiver, Bandou released his hold and worked his arms through the sleeves of the clothing preventing Chitose from gaining further access. When the hoodie and shirt were discarded, Bandou wrapped his arms back around Chitose and pulled him into another warm kiss. When Chitose moved to run his lips along Bandou's jaw and neck, he felt a tug around his neck.

"What the-?" he started as he looked down to see his wedding ring entangled with Bandou's own which was on a chain like his. With a smile, Chitose disentangled the two rings. "I was wondering what you did with yours."

Bandou's face flushed an even deeper red and he looked off to the side in embarrassment. "I liked your idea about wearing the ring as a necklace," he admitted.

"I guess I do have some pretty good ideas, huh?" he asked with a grin as he pulled Bandou's face back to his.

"You think so?" Bandou asked pulling back briefly.

"Yes." He pecked Bandou on the mouth once more. "Who's idea was it for this movie night?"

"Who's idea was it to take shelter in that building?" Bandou pressed a kiss to Chitose's before moving down to his jaw. "And who's idea was it to get married?" Chitose gasped softly as he felt Bandou's tongue touch the skin of his sensitive neck. "And who came up with the idea to continue dating once the marriage ended?" Bandou went on to ask as he kissed and licked at Chitose's neck.

Chitose let out a soft moan and threaded his fingers into Bandou's hair. "Less talking, more fucking," he gasped out repeated Bandou's words from the shower.

"As you wish," Bandou said repeating Chitose's from that time.

"Ah, wait, that reminds me!" Chitose cried out suddenly remembering. "My vest." He reached over to where it was hanging on the back of the couch. Pulling it towards him, he searched through the pockets until he pulled out the little foil square.

"Ah, so you planned this all along, huh?" Bandou asked as his usual shell crumbled away as it usually did when they were this close together.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Chitose replied innocently capturing Bandou's lips in a deep kiss that radiated heat through both men.

Bandou pulled back with half-lidded eyes and panted, "You're far too good at that."

Chitose replied by running his tongue along Bandou's jaw and up to his ear which he whispered into. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

With a low growl in his throat, Bandou worked at the belts of their jeans and with much shifting and moving around, was able to discard of them leaving them stark naked pressed against each other. He took Chitose's hardened member in his hand and stroked it slowly.

"I think you do."

"N-no- ahhhh," Chitose gasped out as he felt Bandou reach around to tease his entrance. "San-chan~."

"Don't San-chan me," he replied inserting a finger into the hole and twirling it around slowly. "Now you know what it's like when you tease me, _dear_."

"Ah... pl-please, San-chan..." His head was beginning to spin under Bandou's workings. Especially when the man pressed his lips to Chitose's collarbone and ran a tongue across his chest. When he felt the second finger go inside him, he gasped out a quiet curse and hissed through his teeth. "God dammit, San-chan," he moaned when Bandou began working his fingers around inside him. Stretching him.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Bandou pulled his mouth away from Chitose's chest. "P-put the condom on me," he said having never put one on himself.

Shifting his hips around and moaned even louder at the sensation of Bandou's fingers still inside him as he did so. With shaky fingers, he tore open the packet and rolled the condom down onto Bandou's hardened shaft. Then he shifted his hips again so that Bandou can put the wrapped shaft inside him, but the man teasing him shook his head and clicked his tongue.

"I never said I was done preparing you, Chitose," he said as he scissored his fingers inside Chitose and pulled their mouths together to swallow the subsequent moan.

"Please, San-chan," he panted pulling away briefly. "You're gonna make me cum if you keep that up."

"Oh? Since when does Pretty Boy like his ass being played with so much?" Bandou inquired with a smirk picking up at his lips.

"Since you started teasing it like this. Who knew you had this kind of sex drive in you?" he complained.

"It's all... your... fault..." With each word, Bandou moved deeper into Chitose until the man cried out and dug his fingers into the flesh of Bandou's shoulders. At long last, he removed his fingers and replaced them with the head of his member which pulsated hotly through the condom.

As good as Bandou's fingers had felt inside him, his erection felt a thousand times better as it stretched him out even further and hit every nerve ending inside him. Heat flushed Chitose's face as Bandou went deeper and deeper inside him causing him to throw his head back and moan his name. When he was buried all the way inside Chitose's ass, Bandou hissed a breath through his teeth and wrapped his hand back around the other's arousal to stroke at his in time with his thrusts.

"San-chaaaaan...," he moaned raking his nails down Bandou chest and captured his lips to ravish the man's mouth and rocked his hips back and forth in payback for teasing him so much.

Nearly pulling all the way out, Bandou thrust deep back inside with a hard swoop causing Chitose to pull away from Bandou's mouth with a gasping moan. When he did it again, Chitose gripped at Bandou's hair and pulled him back in for another kiss. He was close. He could feel it. When Bandou couldn't take any more, he gripped Chitose's hips and flipped their entangled bodies so that he was pressing Chitose into the couch. This way, he was able to thrust faster, deeper and harder than before causing Chitose's moans to ring throughout the apartment.

"God dammit, San-chan!" he cried out as he felt his member give a throb. "I'm gonna-."

He was broken off by Bandou capturing his lips to taste the heat of his mouth. As Chitose came, his eyes rolled back at the feeling of the climax shooting through him. Sticky cum shot out onto his chest and the couch and his fingers gripped at Bandou unable to get enough of him. He moaned against the man's lips when he felt the erection thrusting into him give a throb and Bandou jerked once or twice more as he too hit his orgasm. Chitose leaned his head back to pull oxygen into his starving lungs as his erection slowly softened in Bandou's grasp.

"That wasn't... such a bad idea... now was it?" he panted as he gazed up at Bandou's half-lidded eyes.

Bandou let out a breathless laugh and brushed the wavy brown locks from Chitose's face. "Definitely not," he conceded as he finally pulled out causing Chitose to wince slightly at the emptiness left behind.

Once the used condom was discarded and the mess Chitose had made was wiped clean, they laid down on the couch ignoring the credits from the movie now playing in the background.

"Chitose, get the tv, would you?" Bandou yawned as he pulled the blanket over them.

"Yes, dear," he chuckled picking up the remote to turn the television off. Finally, he snuggled in to Bandou's side and rested his head on the already sleeping man's shoulder to drift off to sleep himself.


	11. Prompt 11- Let It Go

**Prompt 11- Let It Go**

"Mi~sa~ki~"

That was the first thing that Chitose heard. He had pulled his cell phone from his pocket after it went off and opened the message to hear the voice of that traitor. Fushimi. A scowl darkened the brunettels handsome features and his brown eyes hardened as he listened to the rest of the audio message.

"Misaki," the boy's voice repeated the name like a hymn. "I just wanted to thank you for giving me an amazing time last night. And to announce to your band of hoodlums that their precious, innocent vanguard is no longer so innocent."

Chitose's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach and his grip tightened around the cell phone.

"I will reassure you all, that Misaki is perhaps the most gentlemanly lover you could ever wish for," Fushimi went on to say. "Too bad, though, that he's~. All~. Mine~."

The audio cut off with the boy's sadistic laughter ringing through the speakers of Chitose's cell phone. Shoving the phone back into his pocket, he stormed out of the train station and away from his post. He ignored the calls from Dewa who he had completely forgotten about and continued on with one thing on his mind. Kill Fushimi. Red swam before his eyes and before he knew it, he was at the threshold of the Blue's territory.

"Chitose, stop!" a cry rang out and suddenly hands were holding him back.

"Let me, go, San-chan! I can't forgive him!" Chitose snarled struggling in the man's grasp.

Then more hands were there grabbing at him, pushing him in the chest.

"Misaki-san! Why!" he shouted feeling anger flood through him. "Is this what that advice was for?!" he demanded.

"Not at first, no!" Misaki cried out. "I... I had someone else in mind, but then... It happened all so fast!"

"He fucking seduced you!?" Chitose was outraged.

"Let it go, Chitose," Bandou's voice said in his ear.

"Please, brother! I love him!" Misaki suddenly admitted.

This caused the man to finally freeze and stop his struggling. His head fell and his fists clenched at his sides.

"If he hurts you..." His voice faded away unable to complete it.

"I'm prepared for it. Trust me, I've already accepted it," the boy quickly said.

Chitose unclenched his fists and moved them to grip the boy's shoulders tightly. So many thoughts were rushing through his head that he felt as if it were about to burst.

"Just please... promise me... I just... I worry so much about you... I don't want you hurt... and then ending up-..." His throat clenched breaking off his voice. The spike in his temple drove itself deeper and deeper. He focused on the feel of Bandou's arms still around his torso in order to continue on. "I won't... I won't get in the way as long as you're happy... I have no right to stop that after you helped me... Just... I'll be there if and when the pain happens..."

He couldn't see the look on Misaki's face, but he felt the boy's fist rap the back of his skull when his voice finally gave out for good.

"Idiot," he scoffed. "I already know all this."

Ignoring the new pain in his head, he nodded and let go.

"And please... I can't stress this enough... use protection...," Chitose added.

Scarlet flared in Misaki's cheeks and he looked away. "I know, I know," he huffed.

"C'mon, let's go," Bandou said from behind Chitose and he didn't fight the man pulling him along, now, with a strong arm wrapped around him.

He only looked back to see Fushimi standing there wrapping his own arms around Misaki's neck. Biting back the anger and dismay, he faced forward and promised his little brother silently that he would let it go.


	12. Prompt 12- The Break

**Prompt 12- The Break**

Miri sat at the vanity table brushing out her golden hair while Chitose sat back on the bed and watched. He really loved her hair. How soft it was in his hands when he kissed her. Every now and then she would catch his eye in the mirror and give a smirk causing his heart to leap in his chest. He stubbed out his cigarette just as she set down the brush and crawled back onto the bed to kiss him softly.

"Hey, Miri…," he said in between kisses.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled against the skin of his jaw.

"I think… I think I love you…." He finally admitted.

Her lips froze in their tracks right on the underside of his jaw and she pulled back slowly with rage flaring in her emerald eyes. Then her features softened slightly and she brought a hand up to stroke his cheek and he gave out a tentative smile still feeling confused. Then the smile was literally smacked away as she brought the hand back and cracked it against his face with a sound that resonated through the hotel room.

One moment he was looking at her emerald green eyes staring back at him, and the next all he could see was the blinking, red letters of the digital clock next to him on the nightstand. Slowly and painfully, he turned back to see a snarl on her crimson lips.

"You can't. Feel. Love," she told him slowly.

"B-but…," he began to protest.

With rage on her face, she grabbed him by the hair and dragged him from the bed. He let out a yelp of pain that was cut off with a choke when she gripped him by the throat and slammed his face into the mirror above the vanity.

"You see, _sweetheart_," she snarled, "pretty faces like that can't feel emotions like love. They're not made for it. They're not meant for it."

He choked out a whimper and felt warm tears trickle down his face.

"You're not allowed to love. Loving isn't what you do," she continued leaning in to whisper into his ear. "You only fuck. You got that? Love doesn't come in this pretty little package."

As she spoke the last words, she raked her manicured nails down his back leaving angry, red lines that welled with little droplets of blood in their wake. Finally, she pulled him away from the mirror and spun him around to crash her mouth into his and ravish it before finally dropping him to the floor. He sat slumped on the floor as she got dressed and gathered her purse.

"Be back here next weekend, sweetheart," she ordered as she stepped over him towards the door. "_Without _that _disgusting_ love of yours."

Chitose didn't know how, but somehow he managed to pick himself up and dress slowly before he, too left. On the way back home, he took the key to the hotel room from his pocket and stared at it. As it glimmered in his palm, he felt the pain in his chest well painfully and the marks on his back throbbed painfully. Clenching his hand tightly, he brought it back and chucked the key off of the bridge he was standing on. He watched it twinkle in the sunlight before it plunged into the water below.

Back at home, he was able to sneak into his room without alerting his mother and change into something that would hide the bruises forming on his throat. With his hands tucked deep into the pockets of his hoodie, he stepped out of his room intending on finding something to eat in the kitchen.

"There you are, Yo!" His mother's voice said from beside him nearly making him jump out of his skin.

He turned and looked at her as she rummaged around in her purse for something. He didn't look much like her except for the shade of his hair, including how it curled around his head in waves, and the shade of her brown eyes. Most of his other features belonged to his father according to the photos his mother kept of the man.

"Hey, mom," he said looking away.

"You've been locked away in that room all weekend," she stated clicking her tongue. "You better have all your homework done by now, young man." When he didn't respond, she continued on. "I'll be spending the evening with Marko, so you know the rules. No staying up late. Don't get into the junk food. And don't sneak out to hang out with your little friends. Oh and there should be some money for you tomorrow on top of the television." She reached up and patted his face gently unable to notice the slight flinch he gave when she did so. "Be careful, Yo."

When she left he leaned against the wall for a few moments with his thoughts and anger rolling around in his head. He hadn't even been home all weekend. So if she thought he had been in his room the whole time that just meant she didn't even notice his absence. Fuck, she barely even noticed his _presence_ more of the time. Done. He was done with it. Pulling away from the wall he walked back into his room and packed what he could.

On the way back out, he passed his mother's room. Through the open door he saw the eyes. Those fucking eyes. All of them staring at him from the painted faces of his mother's porcelain dolls. He hated those eyes. The way they followed him. Judged him. Dropping his bags, he went over to rummage through the closet and pulled out a sturdy bat that used to belong to his father.

Anger surged through him as he stalked into her room and brought the bat into the face of the first doll. When it shattered he relived the slap Miri had given him. The second shattered to the memory of her fingers around his throat. The third to her nails raking down his back as she whispered into his ear. Countless other memories came to him. All shattering and clinking away with each doll he broke. Finally, he stood in the middle of the room panting. Dropping the bat, and kicking it under the bed, he walked over and threw open the window. His mother would think it was a break in.

At the train station, he bought the ticket and loaded his bags into the cargo hold before walking over to the pay phone and slipping a coin into the slot. Dewa answered on the second ring.

"Yo, listen, your mom is freaking out," his best friend said quickly forgoing any greetings. "Something about her dolls and a break in."

"I know," Chitose interrupted. "Listen… Masa… I've left home… I'm not going back this time…."

Dewa stayed silent on the line for a good minute. "What happened? Was… was it Miri?" he finally asked.

"I can't talk about it…. Just… I'm really sorry…," he choked out feeling tears well in his eyes once more. "You don't have to worry about me, anymore. I'll be perfectly fine, trust me." Even though he didn't feel or sound fine. "Goodbye, Masa…."

"Wait!" Dewa cried out on the other side of the line. "At… at least tell me where you're going." Chitose heard the tears in his friend's voice and it choked him even further.

"Shizume City." Was his answer before he finally hung up and left to board the train.

_Two weeks later…._

"Chitose! You got a visitor!" the rough voice of his landlord called out suddenly.

Setting aside the ladle he made sure the stew he was making wouldn't boil over before finally walking over to the door. There, he saw an all too familiar bowler hat.

"Masa?" he asked incredulously before breaking into a smile and a run to tackle his best friend into a hug. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stand being there with them all looking for you," Dewa said with a blush creeping up in his face as he fixed his hat and glasses. "No one would leave me the hell alone so I left."

"You really shouldn't have done that… but I'm glad you're here," Chitose smiled. "You got a place to stay?"

Dewa looked away and mumbled a no.

"Hey! Nick! Mind if my friend moves in?" He called back over his shoulder.

"Whatever! He's rooming with you, though!" the man called back.

"Now you do," Chitose said turning back and grabbing Dewa's bags from the floor. "Come on, I'll show you to our room." He nodded his head indicating it direction and walked further in to the building with his friend in tow.

"Thanks, Yo," Dewa mumbled following.

"No problem, Masa," Chitose replied grinning.


	13. Prompt 13- What Have I Done?

**Prompt 13- What Have I Done?**

"C'mon, Masa, cheer up!" Chitose called out over the pounding music in the club. "We're supposed to be celebrating!"

"I know, I know," the man replied holding a hand over his hat as he and Chitose pushed their way through the crowd and over to the bar.

They had just been accepted into Homra. The Red Clan. The clan insignia still burned slightly on his shoulder blade, but Chitose didn't care. He and Dewa had been in the city for years, now, looking for somewhere they could belong. Homra seemed to be that place. It hadn't been easy to convince the guy to join him, but Dewa caved in the end. He always caved in the end. Chitose didn't know why, but after enough pushing, he was always able to make Dewa do what he wanted. It unsettled him. Pushing the thought from his mind, he ordered a drink and lit a cigarette as he scanned the faces.

"Whiskey? Why the hell are you drinking that?" Dewa asked suddenly when the bartender set the glass before him.

Chitose looked down at the liquid and shrugged. It was what Miri always drank when they were alone in that room. Lately he had been missing her for some reason. Her scent. Her taste. Her voice. Despite how she had hurt him. He found himself missing her. He shook his head slightly to get rid of the thoughts and picked up the glass to toss the liquid back. He winced at the burn but ordered another. That's when an arm snaked around his torso and a husky voice whispered into his ear.

"Hey, sweetheart..."

His heart stopped momentarily at the words, but it wasn't her. He knew it wasn't. Smoothing out his features, Chitose turned to the brunette standing next to him.

"Hey," he replied wrapping his own arm around her waist.

On the other side of the girl, he saw Dewa eying the two of them with some unknown emotion in his eyes. The alcohol on Chitose's brain couldn't piece it together. There were plenty of other girls in the club that were eying the bespectacled man. Most of them ten times hotter than the one hanging from Chitose. Why was he...

"Let's get out of here... shall we?" the girl hanging from him whispered into his ear.

"S-sure," he slurred. "My place or yours?"

A knowing smile pulled at the girl's glossy lips and her grey eyes twinkled. As she pulled him along, Chitose looked back at his friend.

"See you back at the apartment, Masa!" he called.

Dewa simply watched. No words left his mouth. But they didn't need to. He already understood.

And so did Chitose. With a sinking heart, he finally understood.

That was the first of only two times Chitose walked away from a woman in the middle of a club. He stalked through the front door and past the bouncer rubbing a hand to his forehead.

'What have I done?' he asked himself quietly as he stalked through the streets trying to find his way home.


	14. Prompt 14- Is This Love?

**Prompt 14- Is This Love?**

Chitose laid on his bed with the pillow over his face. Bandou had just left for his missions with Shouhei leaving the brunette to sit and wait until Kusanagi-san arrived and opened the bar. He should be downstairs cleaning up and getting the bar ready for business, but he had too much on his mind. From the previous day in the park to that morning in the kitchen. He kept replaying the events leading up to his current predicament over and over in his head until it felt as if it were about to burst from the pressure inside it. With a sigh, he rolled over onto his side and let the pillow fall away. When he opened his eyes, he found a pair of hazel ones staring back into his own brown ones.

He let out a startled cry and quickly sat up. "Gah!" Then, once his racing heart calmed, he realized who it was sitting on the floor next to his bed. "Misaki-san? What's wrong?"

"I'd ask you the same question…," the teen replied adjusting the black beanie covering his chestnut, brown hair. "Why are you laying around in here moping, bro?"

"I'm not moping," Chitose protested grabbing the pillow and holding it on his lap as he stared down at his little brother.

"You're laying on your bed with a pillow over your face when you have more important things to do…. that's moping, dumbass," Misaki retorted rolling his eyes. Then he looked up at the elder with concern knitting his brows. "Is it about Dewa still being overseas?"

Chitose paused and looked away with a slight pout. "Partially…."

"Then what's wrong?" the boy asked climbing onto the bed to sit cross-legged across from Chitose. "C'mon, we're brothers… tell me…."

The man sighed and ran an anxious hand through his hair.

"Something happened… with me and San-chan…. We kind of….." The admittance drifted away with his voice. There was no way he could actually-. "Ow!" He cried out feeling Misaki's fist slam down into the back of his skull.

"You fucking slut! How dare you do that to Bandou!" He shouted standing on Chitose's bed looming over him.

For a kid nearly half the size of their king, he really was intimidating Chitose realized. He rubbed at the back of his head while Misaki continued to rant and rave.

"You better fucking find the man and apologize to him!" He ordered shaking a fist in his face. "And don't even think to jerk him around, again, you-!"

"You think I'm jerking him around?!" Chitose shouted back. "I don't even know what the fuck happened! But we already talked and agreed not to let it affect us! So calm the fuck down, Misaki-san!"

Delivering a kick to Chitose's side, he plopped back down onto the bed with a huff and crossed his arms.

"We already agreed to see each other and not let things get awkward," Chitose went on to explain as he winced and rubbed his side. Yup… there was definitely going to be a bruise there for a while. "I just… I don't know what exactly I feel for him…."

"You're not in love with him, are you?" Misaki inquired with an arched brow.

"What…? I… I- um….," he stammered. He didn't really know…. The last time he thought he was in love…. It had felt similar to this… with Miri… but then again… it's different… he wasn't just attracted to Bandou's looks like he was with that woman… there was something else… Bandou had made him feel happy… whole…. He wanted to make Bandou happy, too…. "Is it love?" he wondered out loud.

"Tch," the boy scoffed before punching the other hard on the shoulder. "Fucking dumbass," he muttered as he climbed off the bed and stalked out of the room with his arms behind his head.

Rubbing at the new pain, Chitose walked his little brother leave and continued to sit there and ponder…. Was he really in love…?


	15. Prompt 15- Would You Love A Monsterman?

**Prompt 15- Would You Love A Monsterman?**

The night air was chilly as Chitose sat on the roof with his back to a stack of old crates sitting there. He had a cigarette dangling from his mouth (his fifth since going up there) and was staring up at the night sky roll overhead. It had been almost four days since he and Bandou had sex and he was still unsure of how he felt about the man. Even though he promised not to make things awkward, he still felt it when he looked at Bandou.

Every time he would look at him, his heart would skip around in his chest and he had to resist the urge to smile when Bandou looked back. Blowing the last of the smoke from his lungs through his nostrils, he stubbed out the cigarette and flicked it away into the little pile littering the roof across from him. Then he pulled out the pack from his vest and made to light another. He was interrupted by the door to the roof opened to reveal the source of his dismay.

"Hey… this is where you've been," Bandou said propping the door open with a brick and making his way over to where Chitose was sitting.

Chitose turned his face away and lit the cigarette. "Y-yeah… just been up here thinking is all…."

"About…?" the other inquired as he walked over to sit next to Chitose.

After a long pause, Chitose finally answered. "Us…." It didn't help that Bandou was sitting so close to him so that their legs pressed against each other.

"Oh…," the other muttered quietly with red now coloring his face.

"I just… I don't know what to do…," he admitted quickly. "People usually use me and ditch me… I don't know what to do since you said you didn't want that… and I don't even know what you think of me, now…."

Bandou looked at the man with scarlet still in his cheeks and his mind reeling at the other's words.

"I… I don't know what to do either… but I do know I don't want that to be the last time…. we… you know…." Bandou finally replied. "And honestly… I don't think any less of you, Chitose…."

Chitose felt himself relax a little. "I'm glad." He smiled a little and rested his head on Bandou's shoulder. "I really like being around you, San-chan."

"Yeah.. well…" Bandou paused and cleared his throat. "We still have our missions… our duties… we can't act like this all the time, you know…."

Chitose smiled and looked up at Bandou. "I know," he replied.

Bandou slid a hand over Chitose's face to pull it to his in a soft kiss. Chitose felt the cigarette fall from his fingers as he froze for a moment. Then he kissed Bandou back and slid a hand around the back of the man's head to pull him closer. They were broken apart by the door to the roof crashing open and they turned to see Misaki glaring at them both. Bandou quickly backed away leaving Chitose to turn away and bury his head in his hands.

"Kusanagi-san wants you, Bandou," Misaki said jerking his thumb behind him.

With a beet-red face, Bandou nodded vigorously and dashed away refusing to look the teen in the eye. Once Bandou was gone, Misaki closed the door tightly and turned to stare Chitose down.

"I thought I told you not to jerk him around, slut," Misaki growled.

Chitose felt a dagger pierce his heart at the insult. "I wasn't! We were talking and he kissed me!"

"Liar!" the boy shouted as he stormed over and delivered a kick to his side.

The brunette cried out in pain as the boy had kicked him in the same place as earlier. "I'm telling the truth, dammit! I won't jerk San-chan around! I love him!" He finally admits.

"What?" Misaki asked with his foot hanging in mid-air ready for another kick.

Chitose stopped and realized what he just said. It was true. He could tell, now after having spoke to Bandou. His only question was would Bandou be able to love a monster like him back.

"I love him…." He repeated savoring the words.

"Tch… you better fucking mean it or I swear-."

"I do mean it!" Chitose insisted. "I… I don't know how to explain it… but I just know it…. Even if it means I never set foot in another night club or never have sex with another woman, I'll be happy as long as I can be with San-chan…."

The teen's hazel eyes softened and he lowered his foot. "You really mean it." It wasn't a question.

Chitose only nodded and stood to brush himself off. "I… I'm scared, though… I don't know what to do…."

Misaki smiled and clapped the man on the back. "Let me handle this, big bro. We'll get you through it," the boy promised.

Chitose smiled back and hugged the boy. "Thanks."

"No need to thank me," Misaki's muffled voice said from Chitose's shoulder."Sorry I called you a 'slut.'"

He rolled his eyes and let go of his little brother. "It's fine. I know it's true, so…." He gives a shrug then picks up his pack of cigarettes and lighter from the roof. "I only have one question…."

"What?" Misaki asked rubbing at the back off his head nervously.

"You let the door close and lock… how the hell are we gonna get down?"

"….. Oh."


	16. Prompt 16- The Wizard

**Prompt 16- The Wizard**

When Misaki opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was sunlight streaming through the window. Which was strange because not even a second ago, a storm raged and pounded against the glass of the car windows the teen had ducked into for shelter. Rubbing at the sore spot on the back of his skull where the car door had hit him while closing, he sat up and looked around. That's when a loud groan met his ears and a blonde head popped up from the front seat.

"Eric? Are you alright?" Misaki asked remembering the reason he and his friend were out in that storm in the first place.

The other boy groaned and rubbed his head before looking at Misaki with large, blue eyes. "Where are we?" Eric asked.

"I have no idea…," the teen admitted with a sigh. "But we're certainly not in Shizume anymore."

Running a hand through his chestnut hair and then replacing the beanie he usually wore to cover his head, the boy kicked open the car door and climbed out but not before grabbing his skateboard and bat from where they had fallen onto the floor. His hazel eyes gazed around at the bright colors of the flora surrounding them. Something unsettled him about the scenery. It felt to the young vanguard as if someone were staring at him from in between the leaves of the flowered bushes. But that would have been impossible because the shrubs were smaller than even _he_ could fit into.

"Um… Misaki? A little help?" Eric's voice called from the car. Somehow the boy had managed to wedge himself between the roof of the car and the top of the seat.

Shaking his head and suppressing his smile, he set down his bat and board to aid his friend. How Munakata could think the blonde headed boy was dangerous enough to arrest, Misaki had no idea. Most of the time, the youth kept to himself and bothered no one. Sure, there was his past with the gang Hikawa, but that was in the past. Everyone in Homra knew and accepted that. And yet… and yet….

With a hard pull and an even harder tug, Misaki managed to dislodge his friend from the seat. Together they fell in a heap directly in front of a flowering shrub and stared into the blinking pair of eyes peering out at the two boys. With simultaneous yelps, the boys jumped back and spotted more eyes looking out at them.

Misaki grabbed for his bat only to find a small girl standing between him and the weapon. The boy leaped to his feet and glared down at the girl who stared back at him through crimson colored eyes that blinked with a certain measure of intelligence.

"H-hey! G-get away from my bat, kid!" Misaki ordered clenching a fist.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" the girl asked.

"I… I'm not a witch…," Misaki blinked in confusion.

The girl then gazed over at Eric allowing her long, white hair to sweep over her shoulder. "What about you?" she questioned. "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"I…," Eric's voice faltered and he lost the nerve to speak.

"He's not a witch, either, kid. There's no such thing as witches," Misaki stated putting himself between the strange lolita and his friend.

High pitched giggling met his ears and the bushes around them burst forth with Munchkins. Literal Munchkins. The people of Munchkin Land stood no taller than Misaki's shoulder. In any normal situation, it would have caused him to well with confidence, being one of the taller people for once. However, the pounding in his head and the girl keeping him from his bat only served to anger and annoy him. So when the Munchkins poured from the bushes giggling and cheering about the death of the evil witch, a nerve twitched in his temple.

When the Munchkins pulled at him encouraging him to sing and dance with them, he snapped.

"_I DON'T. FUCKING. SING_!" He roared causing the Munchkins to stop and stare at him with wide and fearful eyes.

The lolita girl walked forth shaking her head and clicking her tongue. "They are celebrating the death of a tyrant," she explained. Then she indicated the crumpled figure beneath the front tires of the car. "The Wicked Witch of the East has finally been slain and the people of Munchkin Land are free."

"I still don't sing," Misaki said through clenched teeth.

The girl smiled and waved a hand over him. "Maybe this will help," she said with a smile and Misaki felt something wrap around the back of his neck.

The headphones made of solid silver that had once been wrapped around the broken neck of the witch were now on the teen's neck. Soothing music played through them and when he reached down to pull them closer to his ears, he heard a soft voice singing.

That's when a crack of lightning and a clap of thunder crashed down onto the roof of the car. When the smoke cleared and the ringing in their ears stopped, the Munchkins, Misaki, Eric and the strange girl all looked up to see a blue-haired man wrapped in a blue coat staring down at the swollen and bloodied face of the former witch.

"Hmph," the man huffed as he pushed his rimless glasses further up his nose. "Who killed my brother?"


	17. Prompt 17- Don't Know What You Got Pt 1

**Don't Know What You Got Pt. 1**

The day was bright and clear. A perfect day in Shizume City. When Chitose looked out of the window and saw how beautiful a day it was, he immediately had to go out and enjoy it. But there was no way he could enjoy it on his own. As soon as he finished getting dressed, he turned to the man still lying under the covers with ruffled, raven hair and sleepy eyes.

"C'mon, San-chan," Chitose urged happily. "Let's go out and do something today."

Bandou gave a groan and rolled over facing away from the overly excited brunette.

"We have missions to do today, Chitose. We can't dick around," the man croaked sleepily.

"Don't you remember what Kusanagi-san said yesterday?" Chitose asked crawling onto the bed next to his boyfriend. "There are no missions to do today. We have a day off." He placed a hand on Bandou's shoulder and felt the man immediately stiffen under the touch. It caused Chitose to pull his hand away as if he had touched a live wire. "What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"N-nothing," Bandou lied. "Sure... let's go out and do something together." He sat up and crawls across the bed past Chitose in order to get dressed for the day.

Swallowing back the fear in his chest at Bandou's reaction, Chitose nodded and crawled back off the bed to walk out into the kitchen to fix breakfast. That tension Chitose had felt in the bedroom was still present throughout their silent meal. Each time he thought of something he wanted to say or tell the other, he would freeze and bite back at the words. At the same time, Bandou seemed to be avoiding any contact with the man he called his lover. He averted his gaze each time Chitose would catch his eye and he seemed to go through great lengths to stop himself from touching the other.

At the front door, Chitose couldn't take it any longer. As soon as he finished slipping into his shoes, he grabbed Bandou's hand and intertwined their fingers. Just like in the bedroom, Bandou tensed up, but Chitose didn't pull away this time. He pulled the man through the front door and locked it with his copy of the key before smiling and waiting for him to lead the way on their adventure. With a sigh, Bandou used his free hand to pull his trademark sunglasses from the pocket on his shirt and place them over his face to hide those beautiful, black eyes from view.

"Let's go," he ordered tugging at Chitose's hand.

Chitose tried his best to put a smile on Bandou's face. He honestly did. He acted cheerfully and laughed and even told a few jokes. But it was all to no avail as the other refused to crack a smile. Finally, he got sick of it and pulled Bandou aside to confront him.

"What's wrong?" he demanded staring at the other with his arms across his chest.

"There's nothing wrong," Bandou countered raising a brow behind his dark glasses.

"Bullshit," Chitose retorted shortly. "Tell me."

Bandou let out a sigh as he pulled his hat up from under his hood and ran an anxious hand through the dark locks. When he replaced the hat and readjusted his hood, he finally spoke.

"Is it true you like Kusanagi-san?" He questioned. Blunt and to the point.

Chitose felt the bottom of his stomach drop. "That… that was ages ago," he said dropping his arms to his sides limply. "Why bring it up, now?"

"Fushimi," Bandou replied as if that answered all of the world's problems.

"Of course…," he scoffed. "That little fucker just _loves _to stir up shit, doesn't he?"

"It's true, then? You like Kusanagi-san?" the other pressed.

"No. Not anymore," Chitose admitted.

"But you did."

"Yeah… back when Dewa and I first joined the clan. But it doesn't matter," he said. "I'm with _you_. I love _you_."

"Today you love me. What about tomorrow?" Bandou asked as he leaned back against the wall with his hands shoved into his pockets.

A dagger twisted painfully in Chitose's heart. "What's that supposed to mean?" he breathed.

"You're fickle. Petty. Today you say you love me, but what about in the future?" the man before him questions.

Chitose took a step back feeling as if the earth beneath his feet had tilted dangerously. "Why are you saying all this?" he asks feeling his chest constrict. "Just because… I had a stupid fucking crush before I fell in love with you?"

"There's that word again," Bandou notes lowering his head and voice. "'Love.' Just what does that word mean to you, exactly?"

Chitose's throat constricted as he tried to gulp in air. This wasn't happening. There was no way it could be happening. With a heaving chest and swimming vision, Chitose took off from the other. He didn't know if Bandou cried out to him or even made a move to stop him. He didn't care at the moment. He just needed to run away. Get away from it. From the pain in his chest. In his head. Everywhere. It choked him until he nearly collapsed against a wall two and a half blocks away from where he had left Bandou.

"San-chan…." Was the first thing from his lips as he slid down the wall with tears falling down his face.

A crush. A stupid, idiotic, petty crush had seemingly just ruined one of the few good things to happen in his life. All these things he could count on one hand, truth be told. Leaving home, meeting back up with Dewa, joining Homra, becoming a brother to Misaki and falling in love with Bandou with the man actually feeling the same way. In many aspects, it was _the _best thing to happen to him. But now…. It was over. Gone. Done with.

"Well, well, well… what _do _we have here?" a voice asked maliciously. From the shadows stepped a 6'5" mountain of muscles and piercings. Where had he seen that pincushion of a face before? "Who knew that Pretty Boy was such a cry baby?"

Then it suddenly clicked. That nickname.

"What do you want?" Chitose asked trying and failing miserably to sound intimidating.

"Just a little payback, is all," the thug replied through a grin that revealed studded canines sharpened dangerously.

Chitose leapt to his feet with his aura blazing around his body, but the man before him merely clicked his tongue in disappointment and brought a heavy fist up.

"Night, night, Pretty Boy." Was the last thing he heard before the world turned black.

_To be continued…._


	18. Prompt 18- Don't Know What You Got Pt 2

**Prompt 18- Don't Know What You Got Part 2**

Bandou cursed when the other took off from him. He hadn't meant to hurt him like this. He simply wanted to get some answers. He wanted to know once and for all if the infamous pretty boy, womanizer of Homra was in love. As Chitose ran off down the street, Bandou peeled himself from the wall he was leaning against and held out a hand as if to catch Chitose by the arm and stop him. But it was too late. The brunette had already disappeared into the crowd leaving the other to stand there with shock coloring his hidden features. Then he scowled at his own stupidity and slammed a fist against the wall.

"Dammit!" He cursed under his breath as he ignored the wandering eyes of passer byers.

At first he considered going back to his apartment or Homra to wait for Chitose to cool down and return on his own. But the look on the other's face flashed through his memory and made him freeze in his tracks. After spending so much time with Chitose, he knew that the man wore his heart on his sleeve. Every emotion he gave was genuine and real. Only emotions Chitose deemed as unnecessary or unimportant were hidden and locked away.

He spent a good thirty minutes searching the streets for the other man but to no avail. Even as the crowd thinned out and waned with the dying day, there was no sign at all of Chitose. He had just pulled his cell phone from his pocket to report in to Kusanagi and Yata when he saw the flashing lights of the ambulance. Time seemed to slow to a crawl when he saw the paramedics emerge from the alleyway carting a stretcher.

A figure was stretched out and strapped down with nylon straps and a brace around his neck. A figure with a swollen and bloodied face and all too familiar wavy, brown hair…. Bandou felt his heart give a lurch as he watched them load Chitose into the back of the ambulance. One moment he was standing there with wide eyes hidden behind dark glasses and the next he was rushing forward trying to push his way past the police officers as he called out to the broken figure.

"Do you know this man?" the blue uniformed officer asked holding Bandou back with an arm.

"Yes! Let me get to him!" he insisted struggling against the arm.

"Whoa, whoa, there, son," another officer called out over Bandou's shouts. "First we need you to answer a few questions."

/

Chitose woke up feeling numb at first. Then, slowly but surely, as his body woke up along with his mind, the pain awakened as well. He groaned softly and stirred feeling the tug and pull of wires and tubes in his face and arms. Then he feels a soft hand touch his forehead and brush the dampened bangs aside. He knew the touch even before he opened his tired and sore eyes.

"San-chan," he croaked out brokenly.

"Do you need anything?" the man asked as he pulled a chair closer to Chitose's bedside and rested his hand beside the others'.

"I just… need you…," he sighed moving his hand closer to Bandou's so that their pinky fingers intertwined.

"I'm sorry…," Bandou breathed looking at the broken face before him.

Chitose's mouth pulled up in a small smile despite the cuts and bruises around it. He tried to shake his head but ended up wincing as a stab of pain shot through his neck and the back of his head.

"Don't worry. It's fine," he lies as Bandou makes to readjust the pillow under his head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you like this…." Bandou's voice fades away as he sits back and places his hand back over the others'.

"I'm pretty sure it was that asshole's fists doing the hurting, San-chan." He smiled and tried to laugh only to have another bolt of pain shoot through him. He swallowed it down, though.

"I just… I wanted to know… really know…. You tell me you love me all the time, but I never know how sincere those words are to you." He says. "I know you mean a lot of what you say… but this in particular…."

Chitose lets out a sigh and closes his eyes. "I don't know any other way to prove it to you," he admits. "Other than with words or with…." His voice fades away knowing the other understood.

Bandou nodded his head before removing his hat and glasses. He knew that Chitose liked seeing him without them on and since no one seemed to be around to see the shy man uncovered temporarily, he thought he might as well indulge the other. He had done enough to hurt him this day. He owed him that much.

"I'm sorry…," he whispered leaning over and pressing a kiss to Chitose's forehead.

"You have nothing to be sorry for-."

"Yes I do… I let a stupid bout of jealousy get in the way. I shouldn't have listened to Fushimi's taunts but… I don't know…."

"It happens…," Chitose said simply with a sigh. He was running out of words to say as fatigue began to take over.

Wiping and rubbing at his eyes, Bandou pulled the blanket around Chitose tighter around his bruised and broken frame.

"I don't think we'll be able to have any fun in the bedroom for a while, Chitose," he chuckled softly.

"Think you can stand the wait?" the other quipped through a small smile.

"I'm not sure." Then he noticed Chitose's chest rising and falling with even breaths. Bandou pressed another soft kiss to Chitose's head and whispers, "I love you, Yo."

He hadn't said it sincerely to the other, yet. But maybe, just maybe this was the kick in the ass he needed.


	19. Prompt 19- Don't Take Candy

_Warning: Smut/Lemon chapter_

**Prompt 19- Don't Take Candy From Strangers  
**

Chitose was walking back to his room after a long, arduous day running missions for the clan when he heard the whines and moans coming from the cracked door to Misaki's room. Curiosity got the best of him and he peered in to see the boy kneeling on the floor with shaking shoulders. Worry claws at him and he immediately went over to the boy and placed a gentle hand on those quivering shoulders.

"Misaki-san, what's wrong?" the man asked kneeling down beside the shaking teen.

"Ch-Chitose..." Misaki moaned out as he turned his head and kissed the brunette full on the mouth.

"Mph!" Chitose cried out feeling the other's lips on his. He pulled back after hesitating for only a moment. "M-Misaki-san! What's the big idea?!" He asked feeling startled.

"I-I'm sorry, Ch-Chitose," the boy stammered. "S-someone gave this to me. S-said it-it'd help me g-get st-stronger." He held up a bottle with English letters written on it and depicting a fly wearing a Mexican sombrero.

"M-Misaki-san... that's Spanish Fly...," he said slowly immediately recognizing the bottle. Shit... the boy had drank the whole thing, too, and was probably hornier than a March hare.

"H-help me, Chitose," Misaki begged. "Wh-what do I do?"

Chitose stopped and took in the situation. A deep, red blush was spread across his face and his eyes were teary and half-lidded with lust. Looking down further, he could see the boy clutching at the tent he was pitching in his shorts.

"Fuck," the man cursed softly running a hand through his hair. Standing, he walked over to shut and lock the door before returning to the bed and standing next to it. "Just this once. And we never speak of it again." He said sternly pulling the boy up from the floor and holding him to his chest.

"Wh-what are you-?" His quivering voice broke off when he felt his back being pressed against Chitose's and the older man's hand slid down his chest to the throbbing erection in his shorts. "What are you doing?!" He cried out when Chitose teased at the shaft through the fabric of his shorts.

"This is the only thing that'll help, Misaki-san," he said softly leaning down to whisper into the other's ear. "Trust me. I promise it'll make you feel better."

Misaki nodded his head and pulled his beanie down over his face with one hand while the other clutched at the front of his shirt. "J-just get it over with..."

Forgoing words, Chitose undid the button and zipper of those shorts to reach inside and stroke tentatively at the shaft. Misaki let out a low moan and a gasp at the sensation of the man's fingers touching him _there_. No one else but him had touched down _there_in his entire life. The sensation made his knees shake and nearly caused his legs to give out.

"Come here," Chitose said softly as he pulled the boy against him and sat on the bed. He allowed the boy's shorts to fall down around his ankles and let Misaki step out of them before he used his knees to open those legs and get better access at the leaking member that so craved the attention the man was giving it.

With a soft sigh against Misaki's neck, he placed a gentle hand to the boy's forehead and stroked it while holding it agaisnt his shoulder and pumping softly at the shaft in his hand. Misaki gave another low moan and pulled his beanie off to get a good look at what was being done to him.

"Ch-Chitose~." The boy moaned as he reached his arms back to wrap around the man's neck and pull their faces together.

At first Chitose fought against the kiss. This was Misaki. Homra's vanguard. In many ways, the boy was a brother to him. But then he surrendered to the kiss hoping it would bring the boy to climax sooner and relieve him better. He put his all in this kiss even slipping his tongue into the other's mouth to ravish it with heat and passion. Misaki moaned against his lips as his hips jerked against Chitose's hand. Pulling away from the kiss to suck in air, he moved his other hand from Misaki's forehead to the skin of his chest under his shirt where he felt the fluttering of the teen's heart.

"It's beating so fast," he marveled in a whisper.

Then he felt Misaki's shaft give an extra hard throb and white ejaculate shot forth. The orgasm scrunched up the other's features and he moaned louder than before as he rocked his hips against the hand still stroking the seed from him.

"Chitose~~!" He cried out wrapping his arms even tighter around the older man's neck.

Fuck... why hasn't he gone soft? Chitose wondered.

Even though the semen stopped flowing, the boy's arousal was still harder than ever. Was it because of how much of the Spanish Fly he had drank? It really didn't help that Chitose was feeling himself get aroused by the boy's moans and quivering body pressed against his own. Even moreso when they other took his hand and licked at the white substance clinging to his fingers.

"M-Misaki-san..." He breathed as his hand moved to the other's back and ran down to tease at the puckered entrance.

Misaki jerked at the touch having never felt someone touch him there. Then he moaned loudly around Chitose's fingers when the man slowly insterted one of those slender fingers into the hole followed by another.

"N-nyaaaaaa~!" He moaned releasing the finger from his mouth and rocking his hips against the fingers inside him. "Chitose~~~!"

"Misaki-san~..." Chitose breathed as he released his own member from his jeans and readied it to replace his digits scissoring at the tight hole.

When that shaft penetrated him, Misaki cried out and panted with his mouth hanging open and a line of drool dripping down. Slowly but surely, Chitose buried the entirety of his length into the tight hole and held the smaller boy against him until he adjusted to the insertion. Slowly, ever so slowly, Misaki began to rock his hips against the shaft inside him letting out little whines and moans of pleasure as he did so.

"Don't hold back," Chitose said moving his hands to the boy's waist so that he could lift his small frame a little bit and then bring him back down onto him.

Misaki threw his head back and moaned in pleasure. This was entirely new to him and the drug in his system only served to make him hotter than he already was. Once he picked up on the rhythm, Misaki took over and added his own variations to it as Chitose wrapped his hand back around that throbbing arousal in order to stroke and jerk at it in time with the boy's movements.

"Hnnnng! Fuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Misaki finally cried out as he came for a second time. Rocking his hips against the orgasm, he turned once more to kiss the man holding him passionately.

At long last, the shaft in his hand stopped jerking and Chitose finally pulled out to shoot cum all over Misaki's back and backside. The sticky, white substance sat there dripping slightly as the boy finally collapsed limply in his arms. With a relieved sigh, Chitose picked up a discarded shirt from the floor and used it to wipe up the mess before he replaced Misaki's shorts on his small frame. Then, he set the teen on the bed to wrap the sheets around his sleeping frame. At the last moment before he pulled away, Misaki tugged at the tired man's shirt and looked at him with glazed, hazel eyes.

"Thanks, Chitose," he muttered sleepily before fatigue got the better of him.

With a soft smile, Chitose leaned down and pressed a kiss to the other's forehead and whispered, "You're welcome, little bro."

He stumbled back to his room after turning off the lights in Misaki's room and collapsed onto his bed to let sleep claim him and hopefully forget what he had just done to Homra's commander.


	20. Prompt 20- A Place To Sleep

**Prompt 20- A Place To Sleep**

Munakata closed the laptop and rolled his head on his shoulders feeling the tension crackle and pop all the way through his jaw. Closing his eyes, he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before finally pushing away from his desk and standing. He didn't even need to look at the clock to know that it was late and that he needed sleep. But first, he decided to make his way into the small staff kitchen in order to make himself some tea. It was far too late and he was far too tired for a ceremony. All he wanted was some damn tea. However there was someone blocking his path into the narrow kitchen.

"Fushimi-kun," he stated when he saw the boy rummaging around in the cupboards. "What are you doing up so late?"

Fushimi looked at his king with that usual defiant glare through squared spectacles. "I couldn't sleep," he replied in a low voice and turned away to add in an even lower voice, "Obviously."

Munakata tilted his head down and pushed his glasses further up his nose and then walked into the kitchen to stand closer to his subordinate.

"Mind telling me why you can't sleep?" he inquired as he not-so-subtly leaned agaisnt the counter and affectively cut off any escape plans Fushimi had.

"Tch." The scoff was nearly silent on his lips. Because he knew exactly what his king was doing. "You should know. I know you talk to my psychologist on a daily basis."

It didn't surprise the Blue King that Fushimi knew of his prying. But what was the boy expecting? As king he needed to know if his intended next-in-line was battle ready. Crossing his arms across his chest, Munakata closed his eyes and nodded.

"The nightmares still aren't going away," he conluded.

When the boy stayed silent, Munakata knew he was right. There was only one thing to do, then. He took Fushimi's arm gently in his hand and pulled him along. The boy only struggled a little bit and even so, this struggling was verbal. Munakata could tell the boy was too tired and worn out from the lack of sleep and lack of proper nutrition to really fight back. It was a miracle he hadn't collapsed, yet.

"Where the hell do you think you're taking me?" Fushimi demanded not caring that he was speaking this way to his king.

"Someplace you can sleep," he promised as they approached the door leading to Munakata's room.

Fushimi was somewhat surprised when the door opened before him and closed behind him. He heard the lock click into place but he paid it no heed. Instead, he stared at the room around him with slightly widened eyes. Despite the Blue King's obsessive compulsive tendencies in his work space, his personal bedroom was an absolute mess. Clothes were tossed haphazardly around the room and the bed looked like it had never been made. And the smell...

"This place is a pig sty," Fushimi stated as the other finally let him go to rummage around in a nearby pile of what he hoped was clean clothes.

"You can wear this to sleep in," Munakata said tossing an oversized shirt in Fushimi's direction before turning back for his own sleeping clothes.

"What are you saying?" The boy demanded.

"You will sleep here tonight. It was an idea discussed with your psychologist and I believe it's time to try it out," Munakata replied as he began stripping off his uniform and hanging it neatly in the open wardrobe.

With a furious blush, Fushimi turned away from the sight of his king undressing. "I'm not sleeping with you."

He listened to the quiet chuckle emited from the other followed by the sound of bedsprings depressing with a slight squeak.

"If you mean sex, that's the last thing on my mind. I simply need you to have a good night's rest. With recent events, everyone in this Clan needs to be running at 100%."

Fushimi glanced over at his waiting king who was arranging the pillows on his bed. Clicking his tongue, he gave in and began to undress until he was down to his undergarments then finally pulled the shirt over his head so that it draped over his frame and billowed around his knees.

'Fucking great', he thought to himself. 'This night just gets better and better.'

But still... this was a chance to finally get a good night's rest. It had been years since he had one and the king had been right when he said that recent events were making him worse and worse. With a sigh, Fushimi padded his way over and slid into bed next to the man he called his king. He was utterly shocked, though when the man pulled him into an embrace and covered them with the thick, winter quilt. He didn't fight it, though. The embrace was strangly... comforting... The tension he felt along his spine seemed to melt away under the other's touch and he pulled his glasses off to toss them onto the table beside the bed.

"Turn off the light," he mumbled before closing his eyes and nuzzling his face into the arms around him with a sigh.

In mere minutes he was asleep, as was Munakata who continued to hold the teen tightly in his arms all throughout the night.


	21. Prompt 21- Cut My Hair

**Prompt 21- Cut My Hair**

Eric sat anxiously on the stool waiting. Kusanagi had told him it was time for a haircut and had ordered him to wait in the bathroom for said haircut. Since salons were way too expensive, Homra's second in command told the young pup that he was going to get one Homra style. Whatever the fuck that meant. All he knew was that he didn't really see the point in getting a haircut when it was all just going to grow back in a few weeks anyways. Still, though…. as he stared at his reflect in the mirror, Eric had to admit that he didnt exactly look his best with his blonde hair falling down to graze his shoulders and his bangs reaching his jawline. Sighing, he watched the blonde locks flutter before him just as the door to the bathroom opened and three figures sauntered in toting hair clippers, scissors and a towel.

Fear struck the pup when he saw the looks on their faces. "No… not you three…." He choked out.

"Kusanagi-san says that someone in here needed a haircut," Misaki grinned holding up the hair clippers and plugging the end into the wall socket.

"I-…"

"Don't worry, Eric, we'll take good care of you," Chitose said soothingly despite snapping the scissors open and closed in his fingers as childish joy danced in his brown eyes.

"What-…?"

"So just sit back, relax, and let us take care of everything," Bandou finished as he snapped out the towel to tie securely around the boys shoulders.

"No! Let me go!" Eric cried out struggling to get away. He had seen what they did to Kamamoto when the man suddenly dropped his winter weight. God only knows what they would do to the poor pup.

His attempts at escape were futile, though, as Misaki wrapped his arms securely around the boy's torso and held him in place. That left his legs to kick out and strike Chitose in the side.

"Ow! Shit! Bandou, get his legs!" Chitose cried out fumbling to keep the scissors away from slicing off any digits.

Despite the other's thrashing and kicking, the two men held him in place as Chitose began snipping at the blonde locks once he had wet them a bit with a spray bottle filled with water.

"Will you hurry the fuck up? I'm starting to lose my grip here," the young commander growled through gritted teeth.

"Fine, fine, here. Let's trade places," the brunette suggested pulling a little stepping stool out from under the sink. "There's your little stool and everything, Misaki-san." He chuckled before crying out as the ginger delivered a blow to the man's shoulder as they switched places.

"Let me go! Stop!" Eric continued to cry out and curse them in English. "Stop it, you fucking chihuahua!"

"Oi! Don't think I don't know what you're saying!" Misaki snarled smacking him on the head with the spray bottle. "Okay… where's the clippers?"

"On the sink," Bandou replied reaching back to grab them.

When his grip loosened, however, Eric took that opportunity to kick up and strike the man right in the nose. The other two snorted and chuckled as the other cursed and held his bleeding nose.

"Hold his legs again, will you?" Misaki chortled.

Continuing to curse under his breath, Bandou complied and secured the blonde boy's legs once more. The buzzing of the clippers filled the air in the bathroom and Eric whined softly as his hair continued to grow shorter and shorter. After a few minutes, Misaki stopped and examined his work.

"What do you guys think?"

"Hmm…." Chitose hummed looking at Eric's reflection in the mirror. "Looks a bit uneven on the sides to me." He observed.

"Here, I'll fix it," Bandou said letting go of Eric's legs once again and skipping out of the lane of fire as the boy kicked out.

Grabbing the blonde by the chin, Bandou swiped the clippers over his head once… twice… then a third and final time before stepping back to admire the effect. "All done." He smiled and turned the clippers off. "Let him go."

Chitose did as he was told only to be swiftly punched right in the side by the boy he had just been holding still.

"Hey!" He cried out in protest.

Eric then turned and punched the raven-haired man in the throat causing him to collapse onto the tiled floor coughing and choking while holding is neck. The boy then turned and held his fist aloft ready to punch his commander as well, but the ginger crossed his arms over his chest and gave the other a glare that said 'touch me and I rip your nuts off.' Baring his teeth and letting off a scoff, Eric pulled his powder blue hood up over his head and stalked out of the bathroom to curl up on the couch in the front of the bar and sulk.

The worst part? They had actually done a good job on his hair.


	22. Prompt 22- Game Time

**Prompt 22- Game Time**

Chitose Yo had just gotten back from work. Well, mission work, that is. Still, it was tiring. Following leads on gang activity and trekking all across the city on foot took it out of a man. All he wanted to do was relax and possibly sleep. However, Homra's vanguard Yata Misaki had other plans. The commander was crashing at Chitose's place so that he could get away from the chaos at the bar and tone down his stress levels. All at the insistence of Kusanagi Izumo and the red king Suoh Mikoto, of course. But it was Chitose who volunteered to have the commander stay at his place since he needed the company. But even still, Misaki hated being away from the bar and since he couldn't take that out of Kusanagi and Mikoto, he took it out on Chitose.

"Oi! Chitose! Let's play this game I found called Slender," the boy said practically pouncing onto the couch next to the brunette.

"Isn't that like a dating game or something about a hot chick?" He replied tiredly.

"No… it's not…."

"Oh…," he sighed running a hand through his hair. "Alright, let's play."

Smiling, the ginger grabbed the man by the arm and yanked him from the couch and to the den where Akagi Shouhei had set the computer up.

"So how do we play this, anyways?" Chitose asked once they had pulled up two chairs and booted the game up.

"We just walk around this forest collecting pages," Misaki replied nodding his head.

Then the opening screen popped up and the pretty boy spotted the first problem.

"If this is a single play game, how are we both gonna play?"

"You get the mouse, I get the keyboard."

"But I wanna be keyboard!" Chitose whined.

_"I'm_ commander so _I_ get to be the keyboard!" Misaki snapped shoving the mouse into the man's hand.

Mumbling and grumbling to himself, he read the words on the screen to himself.

"Collect all 8 pages…. That sounds easy enough." Shrugging, Chitose clicked on the flashlight and looked around the area. "Whoop. Whoop. Click click click click."

"Would you stop so I can start walking?'

"But I'm trying to do Morse Code! Maybe someone will come save us from Slendy."

"Do you even know Morse Code?" When Chitose remained silent, Misaki smirked and placed his fingers on the buttons to control their characters movement. "Let's go."

"Ew, why does it sound like we're stepping on potato chips when we walk?"

Misaki snorted and told the other to shut up as they walked around looking for landmarks that possibly held pages. After about ten minutes of nothing, Chitose let go of the mouse to stretch as he felt boredom build up inside him. This caused the character to look down at the grass as Misaki continued to walk.

"Oi! Get it back up, will you?"

"I got bored of keeping it up."

The ginger choked a bit holding back laughter. "Pervert."

"You said it first, you're the pervert," Chitose mumbled with a pout as he retook the mouse.

When the vision moved back up, they spotted a bright red truck in the distance sitting parked next to a yellow shack.

"Truck! It's a truck!" Misaki said excitedly.

"Maybe we'll find a page!" Chitose smiled.

"Look inside it first…."

"Nothing… walk around."

This prove difficult as both men tried (and failed) to coordinate the character around the truck looking for that elusive page. Soon, both were laughing an chuckling at how ridiculous it all must look to Slenderman if he were watching them.

"He must thing we're a fucking drunkard," Chitose laughed trying to keep the camera looking straight.

When he turned towards the yellow building, Misaki hopped up and down in his seat happily. "The page! The page!"

"What does it say?"

When they drew closer, they both leaned towards the screen to read the words printed on the page.

'_Help me_.'

"Huh…. okay, pick it up." Misaki ordered.

When Chitose clicked it, a loud boom sounded. "Whoa, what's that sound?" He asked in a startled tone.

"It sounds like fireworks."

"Maybe we're next to Disneyland."

"Shut the fuck up." Misaki snorted. "Are you getting scared, yet?"

"A little bit," Chitose replied.

Sighing, the ginger began humming and calling out Slenderman's name.

"Slendermannnn," he called.

"Slendyyyyy." Chitose chimed in.

Then together, they called out. "Slendermaaaaaaaaaaan where are youuuuuuuuuuu?"

"Get out of my head," Misaki grumbled nudging the man with his shoulder.

"But it's comfy," Chitose laughed in reply. "Just get us over to the tunnel, will you?"

"I'm goin', I'm goin'. Oh! The third page!"

"Damn we're good at this game! Wait, what's that sound?"

"I sounds like a lawnmower," Misaki replied perking his ears up to listen. "Maybe Slendy's mowing his lawn."

"_I'll_ mow your lawn," Chitose grinned with a wink.

Lifting a fist, the vanguard struck the brunette hard on the arm. "Shut the fuck up!" The boy ordered before turning back to the game. "No, wait, don't go over there, I saw something."

"I didn't see anything." Chitose pouted rubbing at his arm. "I'm just gonna to Morse Code, again. _Slenderman_. _Come_. _Save_. _Us_."

"Slenderma- AHHHHHHH!" Misaki nearly leaped from his chair as the antagonist popped up behind them when Chitose swung the camera around.

"GAH FUCK WHAT IS THAT?!" Chitose shouted in shock when he saw it.

"It was him! Now turn around so I can run!"

"But I wanna see what he looks like!"

"Don't you fucking idiot! He's trying to kill us!" Panicking, Misaki mashed the buttons causing the character to suddenly start running. "Oh, hey there's a sprint in this game," he said in wonder.

"You didn't know?!"

"Shut up!"

"Can I look?" Slowly, the brunette turned the mouse to look behind them only to spot the black-suited, white-faced monster chasing them.

Jumping, the ginger hit the other on the arm for the umpteenth time. "Stop it!"

"Fine! I'll look at the sky!" Moving the mouse, he looked up at the dotted sky above them. "It's so pretty."

"Look back down, will you?"

Sighing, he complied. "Gah! Fuck!" He shouted when he spotted Slenderman, once again.

"Look up! Look up!"

"Run! My hand is a little shaky, now… can you tell?"

"A little bit," the commander admitted.

"I'm not scared, though," he added quickly.

"No, no, of course not. You're just shaking from boredom." Misaki chuckled as they walked through the endless sea of trees.

"And sleepiness… because… I'm so tired… of being bored…. Is he still behind us? I wanna have a looksie."

When Chitose turned the camera this time, instead of seeing him, they heard that loud boom of a piano chord.

"What the fuck was that?!" Chitose cried out shakily.

"It was him! He's still there!"

"Why are you walking backwards?!"

"Cause he's right there, you stupid fuck!"

"Oh, good a bathroom. I have to… pee pee."

"Pee pee?" Misaki snorted.

"Yes, pee pee." Chitose confirmed.

"I'm so done with you," the other mumbled as they walked through the tiled halls of the bathroom. When they rounded a corner, they both jumped out of their skins in fear. "Fuck! He's there!"

"Go that way! He'll never get us if we go around!"

"Y-yeah! He's a dummy…." the ginger agreed halfheartedly.

"Whoah! There's another hole?!" Chitose said with wonder.

"Tch… never thought I'd hear you say _that_." Misaki said with a smirk.

"Shut up an go in the hole," Chitose retorted.

Sighing, the commander rolled his eyes and walked them forward. "Alright, let's go in the hole."

"What's that black stuff?" the brunette asked squinting at the screen.

"Looks like Slendy's cum."

"That's disgusting." Chitose smirked and rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"What! It does!" After a few more minutes, they wound up back outside. "Let's go back in."

"We're going back in?" Chitose asked clicking the light on and off again in boredom. They hadn't seen Slenderman in quite a while, now.

"Yes… look! More Slenderman seaman!" Misaki pointed and laughed at the screen.

"Nice and black." The other nodded and chuckled.

When they rounded a corner into a new room, they finally spotted the fourth page.

"Finally!" Misaki clapped as Chitose picked up the page. "Let's get out of here. Um… over to those tanks."

"Those are tanks? How the fuck can you see that?" Chitose asked getting as close as possible to the screen.

"There's a reason they call me Yatagarasu," the boy said proudly.

"The third leg?" the pretty boy smirked.

"Yes, that," Misaki smiled brightly.

After getting the laughter from their system, they picked the pace back up on their walk to the tanks across the field.

"Are we there ye- FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" As Chitose was saying this, he had turned slightly as Misaki walked them forward.

Straight. Into. Slenderman. It was an instant game over.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Misaki shouted pushing away from the desk as the animation played. "Why'd you turn around?!" He demanded as Chitose leapt back and fell out of his chair to land on the floor with a thump.

Doubling over with laughter, Misaki walked over and turned the light back on to flood the room as he watched the brunette roll around rubbing at the sore spot on his back where he had hit the leg of the chair on his way out of it.

"Don't laugh! _You_ walked into him!" Chitose groaned sitting up to glare at the other with a pout.

Wiping at the tears in his eyes, Misaki looked at the screen to see the death sequence was over and a new line of text had popped up on the screen. "We can continue?" He asked, voice hoarse from laughter.

"I don't wanna continue," the man said crossing his arms across his chest defiantly looking away.

"Me neither….," the vanguard's voice faded away as he sat back down in his chair and leaned his elbows on the desk.

After a long pause, Chitose finally picked his chair back up and sat down. "Okay, let's play it, again."

"Let's," Misaki agreed with a smile.

"Can I be keyboard, this time?" The pretty boy asked hopefully.

"Nope."


	23. Prompt 23- Target Practice

**Prompt 24- Target Practice**

_Poof_! That was the last thing Kusanagi heard before a tiny clump of wet paper hit him squarely on the side of the head with a wet _thwack_. Grimacing, the blonde bartender glared out through his purple tinted sunglasses at the patrons in the bar. As usual, most of his customers were members of Homra taking their lunch breaks after having spent their mornings on the field performing various tasks for the clan. All things considered, it would have been any of his "boys" that spat the projectile.

Narrowing his eyes, he wiped at the side of his face with a dish towel and went back to work. Mere minutes later, another _poof_ sounded off to his left and that same wet _thwack_ hit him. This time on the neck. Quick on the draw, Kusanagi glared around to his left and immediately, he found the perpetrator.

If Misaki thought he was clever to tuck himself away between the arm of the couch and that stupid potted plant Totsuka insisted on keeping in the bar to add to the rooms "Feng shui," the young commander was sadly mistaken. Even if the light streaming in through the window behind him hadn't made him obvious, the fact that his hair was a bright ginger compared to the dark surroundings, his shirt was an even brighter white causing the young male to stick out like a sore thumb.

Wiping at his neck with the towel, Kusanagi threw that same towel over his shoulder and stalked out from behind his beloved bar to approach the vanguard the same way a mother lioness would one of her troublesome cubs. Misaki, sensing that the jig was up, quickly wiped the mischievous grin from his face in favor of a more wide-eyed, innocent expression.

As the bartender glared down at the vanguard with arms crossed over his chest as the vanguard looked at him with a quivering bottom lip and "innocent" hazel eyes. A minute or two passed and the blonde became aware that everyone in the bar was waiting on baited breath for whatever would come next. Drawing in a deep breath through his nose, the man let it out through his mouth with a sigh.

"Quit dickin' around 'n get back ta work, would ya?" He finally said with a certain amount of authority only the Red King's second-in-command could hold over the commander of Homra.

Looking away, Misaki nodded and continued to pout as Kusanagi turned and went back to work. As the bar patrons returned to their conversations, Eric turned in his spot where he was curled up on the couch and looked down at the ginger continuing to crouch in his little hiding spot.

"I told you he'd catch you." The young blonde told the other in English.

A vein pulsed in Misaki's temple in annoyance and the young vanguard turned to spit a larger wad than what he had used on the bartender right at Eric's face causing the wet piece of paper to hit the other squarely between the eyes. A smirk pulled at the ginger's lips as he finally emerged with arms thrown behind his head and he grabbed his board before making his way out of the bar and into the streets of Shizume to plan more tricks to pull on Kusanagi.


	24. Prompt 24- Caught With Your Pants Down

**Prompt 25- Caught With Your Pants Down**

"Izumo-san~" The brunette whispered into the blonde's ear.

Said blonde would have nearly jumped out of his skin if he didn't already knew Chitose was there. Instead, that little whisper merely sent a shiver down his spine. Looking up from the spot on the wall his brown eyes had been boring a hole into, he glared at the younger for daring to send that shiver through him.

"Can I help ya?" Kusanagi quipped before adding, "Yo-chan?"

Of course that caused its own effect in the brunette. One that he only dared show when he and the blonde were alone in the form of a slight dusting of pink across his face.

"You ever think of that night?" Chitose asked trailing a light hand down the elder's arm as his brown eyes turned soft and dark.

_That night_. Of course that night had crossed the bartender's mind every now and then. Well... the parts he could remember, anyways. Being inside that club. Having Chitose's body pressed against his in that booth. Staggering home. Getting interrupted and forced to stop. These bits and pieces played through his head every time the brunette crossed his mind. The moments in between were a blur of color and sound but those moments stuck out to him.

"Maybe I do." He finally replied reaching over to brush aside some of those wavy brown locks from the pretty face before him. "What's it to ya?"

Now it was Chitose's turn to shiver.

"Just wondering." He whispered feeling a trail of heat move across his forehead from the man's touch.

A smirk pulled at Kusanagi's lips as his hand moved to cup the other's face and move it closer to his own.

"That so?"

Chitose's reply was smothered by the older man's lips pressing against his. It was just how he remembered. The feeling of those lips. The taste of that mouth. Soon, he found himself being pressed between Kusanagi and the bar as his tongue fought for dominance. Clutching his hands tightly to the man's shirt, the pretty boy caught the blonde's lip in his teeth to pull and nibble on.

The battle for dominance, which Chitose was convinced that he was winning, was interrupted by the sound of footsteps stomping down the stairs leading to the second floor of the bar. Pulling back, Kusanagi winced when Chitose's teeth bit harder than intended as the younger jumped from the sudden intrusion. With a curse, the blonde placed his hands to the brunette's shoulders and pressed him down.

"Hide, dammit." The man hissed when Chitose resisted at first.

"But-!" Was the only word the pretty boy was able to get out before a foot pressed into his gut and pushed him into a little niche below the bar.

It was intended to hold boxes or something else Kusanagi would feel the need to have on hand. However, at the moment it was empty and the perfect size for a certain brunette to be tucked away into. A pout formed on the man's lips and he looked up to see Kusanagi straightening his shirt and fixing his hair just before someone entered the bar.

Listening, Chitose figured the intruder to be Eric... or maybe even Kamamoto. Either way, the brunette was sorely disappointed to have been interrupted... again. Crossing his arms across his chest, he waited paitently for that foot to move from his stomach as he listened to the conversation above him. Something about upcoming assignments. It was really the kind of boring bullshit Chitose usually blocked out during clan meetings.

A quiet sigh of relief left the pretty boy's lips when the bartender finally moved and stopped pressing Chitose impossibly deeper into the niche. That's when a smirk pulled at his lips. The perfect opportunity for revenge was staring him right in the face. Literally.

Reaching out, Chitose bit at his bottom lip as he gently undid the zipper of Kusanagi's pants. The man gave a slight jump when he felt the contact, but merely waved it off to be a chill when questioned. Slender fingers reached into the slits in the fabric containing the man and searched around until they pulled out a shaft.

It was bigger than he remembered... But then again... they had both been plastered when he saw it last. Well... touched it last, really. Those gentle, slender fingers wrapped around the flesh and began to stroke at it. Heating and hardening it as Kusanagi tried his best to keep the moans in his throat quiet.

After a few minutes of stroking, it was finally hard enough that Chitose was able to take the head between his lips and give gentle suck to it. Above him, he heard the bartender's sharp intake of breath and a smirk pulled at the lips wrapped around that tip. A soft tongue trailed down the shaft until it reached the base. When it did, the same soft lips that had fought for dominance over Kusanagi's pressed against the sensative flesh before his tongue replaced them to run back up.

Feeling the man begin to shiver and shake and hearing him hiss and gasp, Chitose decided to finally give him mercy as he took the member into his mouth and worked his way down slowly. Ever so slowly. Working his tongue along the shaft, he couldn't help but let off a soft little moan. Gods he tasted good. His cheeks hollowed out as he moved back up to suckle gently on the head of that shaft. Kusanagi let off a moan above him and the brunette felt a hand tug at his hair trying to force him back down.

"We're alone, again, I take it?" Chitose chuckled with his lips brushing against that shaft.

"No one tol' ya ta stop." The blonde growled in reply before pushing harder until Chitose had no choice but to resume the workings with his mouth.

The brunette didn't complain or fight against the push. He was enjoying the little moans he was eliciting as the bartender held onto the edge of the bar with a white knuckled grip. The pretty boy increased his speed. Bobbing faster and faster as his hand stroked at the part he couldn't fit into his mouth. Reaching the other hand inside the fabric of the man's pants, he stroked and rubbed at the soft orbs he found in order to cause a louder moan to escape Kusanagi's throat.

Chitose felt the man throb against his lips before he tasted the release on his tongue. A small choke left him before he managed to remember how to swallow it all down. Most of it, anyways. When he ran out of breath, his brown eyes clenched shut and he pulled away with a gasp to feel that thick liquid shoot against his chin and drip down his neck. When Kusanagi had softened in the brunette's hand that still pumped at the shaft, the blonde tossed a napkin down and ordered him to clean up before he stood. Which Chitose did, but not before pressing one last little kiss to that flesh and tucking it away safely in the bartender's pants. Once upright, Kusanagi handed Chitose a glass of water to soothe his throat and leaned in to whisper hotly into his ear as he slipped a key into the younger's pocket.

"After yer done with work," he said. "Meet me at my place. And bring that talented mouth o' yers with ya."

Brown eyes rolled back when he felt that warm breath against his ear and he nearly dropped the glass in his hand.

"Yes, sir." He replied softly before gulping down the water and dashed off to finish his duties.


	25. Prompt 25- Ride With Me

**Prompt 26- Ride With Me**

Freedom. That's what Yata Misaki felt on his skateboard. Rolling. Soaring. Grinding. Flying. He sped through the streets feeling the wind hit his face. Going so fast that it turned numb and tingly every time he slowed down. But it didn't bother him. In this freedom, nothing bothered the ginger. Not even the angry calls and threats that came from the people he passed on the sidewalks and nearly tripped up each time he crossed the street.

The grin on his lips was so steadfast that he worried for the briefest of moments that it would be permanent. That'd definitely hurt his intimidation abilities over the other members of Homra. He needed that scowl and that cutting gaze. But as he kicked the board up to slide down the metal rail and through the hole in a fence that led to the grounds of an abandoned construction project on the outskirts of the city…. he found that he just plain didn't care.

Teeth sank down into his bottom lip as he kicked the board once more to spin beneath his feet before he let out a satisfied cry when he successfully landed firmly. Summoning the crimson fire of his aura, the ginger-haired commander let it propel him up a ramp formed by the stacked pallets. His body automatically formed itself into the most aerodynamic shape it could manage as he grabbed hold of the deck of his skateboard with a white-knuckle grip and twirled through the open air.

His stomach had been left somewhere at the bottom of that ramp and didn't decide to return to him until he had straightened and landed on the half-formed floor of whatever building they were building before the project had been abandoned. Sparks flew and sputtered against the concrete as Misaki's arms flailed slightly so that he could keep balance.

"Whoah." The breath left his lips as he stared down at the muddy expanse below dotted here and there with metal bars that were to form the rest of the floor. Resting a foot on the unfinished floor, the commander looked up at the cityscape with widened, hazel eyes. The beanie on his head was removed and shoved into the pocket of his hoodie as the other hand ran through his mess of hair.

Misaki stood there for what seemed like ages as his breath slowed and the feeling returned to his cheeks. When the communicator in his watch went off, he finally tore that all-seeing gaze from the sights around him to answer the call. "Yatagarasu." The call was brief but it gave him all the information he needed. A couple of the guys had been cornered and needed back up and, of course, the commander was the closest to them. With a sigh, he agreed to lend a hand before ending the call.

With one last look at the skyline, he shoved the black beanie back over his ginger locks and turned the board around. His moment of freedom had been cut short, but the commander pushed it aside. He was needed. He had a duty as commander. As Homra's Yatagarasu.


End file.
